


Guess the Joke Is on Me...

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Damaged, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Friendship, Love Confessions, Metaphors, Other, Pain, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self observations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess the Joke Is on Me...

She sits alone on a purple comforter. 

Nails done. Hair done too. 

Looking over her history. Paging through yearbooks. Leafing through diaries. Studying photographs. 

She had compiled alot, and it was no suprise that she had started to deeply scar. Her heart ferociously stapled and hand sewn back together. 

Her brain, a cognitive tool, managed to survive auditory hallucinations from untreated bipolar. It endured the emense paranoia of social anxiety. And yet, it was the words of acidic rejection that really left scars. 

Used. Violated. Denied. Manipulated.

Lied to. Rejected. Ignored. 

Tossed aside for better options.

Denied an explination or apology. 

She closed her physical eyes and saw the tears and wounds with her third eye. 

Crude cuts in her brain, and murderous gashes left on her heart. Healed by time and her own instabilities. 

Now she's grown a phobia like wall to love. She is afraid to be touched, and afraid to let others in. 

She doesn't know that she can endure more damage.

But.

Whats worse?

Being vulnerable?

Or...

Being alone?

Some situatons have left her bitter. Others have left her cautious. And almost all of them have taught her to bottle her emotions, keep them out of sight, because no one gives a fuck anyways. 

Now she isnt even completely vulnerable with her own best friend, because even she has left marks on her heart and her mind.

Nowhere to go. 

Nowhere to turn. 

Nowhere to be vulnerable. 

Because all that chit chat will just get you hurt...


End file.
